Tout avait trop bien commencé
by Ann O'Nimme
Summary: Un repas normal entre Luffy, son équipage et son frère. Mais quand une bagarre éclate, que la Marine s'en mèle et que tout le monde est séparé que se passe-t-il ? Zoro se perd. Etonnant ? Pas vraiment, mais il pourrait faire une rencontre inattendue. OS


**Tout avait trop bien commencé ...**

Dans une petite île de Northblue, par un bel après-midi,un attroupement s'était formé devant une auberge. De plus en plus de gens se pressaient pour voir ce qui se passait mais malheureusement pour les derniers arrivés, il y avait tellement de monde qu'ils n'y voyaient rien. La cause de cet attroupement? Une bagarre entre pirates. Et pas n'importe lesquels: un garçon au chapeau de paille se battait contre un jeune homme avec un tatouage dans le dos et un autre sur le bras au nom de «ACE».

En effet,Luffy et son équipage avaient accosté sur cette île le matin même et, surprise, ils avaient rencontré le frère du garçon au chapeau de paille.

Pour fêter ces retrouvailles, ils décidèrent d'aller manger un morceau tous ensemble.

Le repas avait bien commencé. Trop bien, même. Forcément, ils en étaient arrivés au sujet qui fâche …

«Maintenant je suis plus fort que toi !" Avait déclaré Luffy.

"C'est ce que tu crois. Je suis sûr que Barbe-blanche et moi on trouvera le One Piece avant toi !" avait rétorqué Ace.

Cette réponse fut prise comme une déclaration de guerre par le garçon élastique qui s'empressa de frapper son frère, renversant la table au passage. S'en était bien sûr ensuivie une bagarre.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Nami, Robin, Sanji et Zoro, qui s'étaient éloignés pour éviter de prendre des coups, remarquèrent que l'attroupement de spectateurs s'était brutalement dissout.

Juste après, ils entendirent des cris. «La Marine! La Marine!» Tous les quatre réagirent au quart de tour. Ils séparèrent les deux frères qui ne s'étaient rendus compte de rien et fuirent tous dans des directions différentes. «On se retrouve au bateau le plus tôt possible» avait ordonné Nami. Zorro partit vers la droite. Il courut pendant un long moment puis s'arrêta, fatigué et … perdu._[Merde...où est-ce que je suis ? Si j'arrive au bateau après lui, ce crétin de cuistot va encore se moquer de moi! C'est la faute de Luffy tout ça! Je lui ferai payer.]_

* * *

><p>Le sergent Tashigi avait vu les pirates partir chacun dans une direction différente.<p>

« Ne restez pas plantée là! Poursuivez en au moins un ! » Avait crié Smoker. Elle se précipita donc à la suite de Roronoa Zoro mais le perdit de vue. Elle décida de le chercher en commençant par les ruelles. Sa recherche aboutit rapidement. Apercevant le sabreur à un croisement, elle le suivit à distance.

* * *

><p>Depuis un moment, Zorro se sentait suivi. Il appliqua sa méthode «anti-filature»(c'est à dire accélérer brutalement puis changer de direction) et fut déçu lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son poursuivant n'avait pas abandonné. Énervé, il se retourna et percuta quelqu'un. Il baissa les yeux et l'autre les leva.<p>

«La … la fille de la Marine !

"Roronoa Zoro !"

"Tu me suivais ?"

"Non … enfin... oui.»

_[Bien, non, au contraire, pas bien du tout. Situation critique, alerte rouge. Que faire? Elle va surement crier pour que les autres rappliquent. Et qui dit … - c'est quoi son nom déjà ? Ah ! - Tashigi, dit Smoker. C'est mauvais ça. Je dois l'empêcher de crier mais je ne peux pas la frapper.]_

Ne voyant aucune autre solution, Zoro agit instinctivement. Il attrapa le bras de la jeune femme, l'attira à lui et l'embrassa.

Sous le choc, Tashigi ne réagit pas … du tout. Elle resta passive un instant puis, entendant un bruit dans son dos, elle mit fin au baiser et fit volte-face.

« Co... colonel Smoker ? Bredouilla-t-elle.

"Oui sergent ?" Répondit le colonel d'une voix emplie de colère contenue.

"Ce … n'est pas ce que vous croyez..." se défendit la jeune femme

"Pas ce que je crois ? Bien, alors explique moi pourquoi tu étais en train d'embrasser ce pirate ! » Cria-t-il en montrant l'endroit où Zorro se tenait 10 secondes auparavant.

Tashigi se retourna et, voyant que le sabreur s'était enfui, elle saisit sa chance.

« Quel pirate, colonel ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un air étonné.

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu ce petit OS écrit sur un coup de tête il y a un moment.<p>

Avant que vous ne changiez de page, l'auteure vous informe que le truc bleu que vous voyez là en bas (si si, vous savez de quoi je parle ^^) lui permet de connaître vos impressions, si vous avez aimé ou détesté ...

Donc, une petite review ? (J'ai vérifié, ça ne fait aucun mal) ;)


End file.
